


moments

by momentsofziam



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsofziam/pseuds/momentsofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Niall. He loves him so much he let himself fall into nothing just to be with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments

"Niall?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at the blonde boy in his lap.

"Hm?" Niall replied tiredly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Are you okay?" Harry continued worriedly, running a hand through the older boy’s hair.

"M’tired." Niall mumbled, his eyes slipping closed again. 

"That’s it? You’ve been so quiet lately, I’m worried about you. We all are." 

"Don’t. M’fine." Niall replied and snuggled his head into Harry’s stomach, breathing in heavily before seeming to drift off. 

"I love you." Harry whispered, but Niall was already asleep.

—o—

"Harry?" Niall asked, his head resting in Harry’s lap like usual.

"Yeah?" Harry’s eyes left the TV screen and locked with a pair of blue ones instead. 

"Can I ask you something?" Harry nodded his head. “What do you think happens after you die?"

"I-uh-I don’t know, Niall. I’ve never really thought about that before."

Niall nodded his head. “Yeah, me neither. Do you think heaven exists? You know, God and all that?"

"I don’t know, maybe. Where’s all this coming from?" Harry asked, the worry for his best friend growing. 

"Just thinking, I guess." Niall replied “Will you miss me, when I die Harry?"

"Of course! I wouldn’t just miss you, I wouldn’t be able to live without you!" Harry exclaimed. “If you die, I die."

"Don’t say that Harry. You’ll be fine without me, I promise." 

Harry closed his eyes and gulped loudly. “Please stop talking like that."

"Like what?" Niall ask curiously.

"Like you’re going to die!" 

"But what if I am?" Is all Niall says and Harry can’t stop his tears from falling this time. 

—o—

"Niall?" Harry coos, gently shaking his friend who had once again fallen asleep with his head in Harry’s lap. 

"Mm, yeah?" Niall replies sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks. He thinks it’s a stupid question, but he asks it anyway.

"I’m tired. I just want to sleep. I don’t want to wake up."

"Please Niall, I can’t stand it when you talk like that." Harry begs.

"Have you ever went to bed and thought: I don’t want to wake up tomorrow?" Niall asks and a tear slide down Harry’s cheek.

"No I haven’t, and you shouldn’t either."

"I’m just so tired, Harry." 

"I know. But we have the next few days off. You’ll go home to your family and rest, okay? Then when you come back, we’ll go to Nando’s, yeah?" Harry suggests and Niall nods his head with a smile on his face.

"I’d like that." 

—o—

"Harry?" 

"Hey Niall." 

"How are you?" 

"I’m okay. How’s Ireland?"

"It’s alright."

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes."

"Have you-"

"Harry I’m sick."

"W-what?"

"They said I don’t have long left."

"Are you joking? It’s not funny Niall."

"I’m sorry."

"But, I love you Niall. I can’t lose you!"

"I love you too Harry, I’m sorry."

"No, I love you more than a friend. I love you so much it hurts."

"Me too, Harry. I love you with all of my heart."

"Please come back?"

"Okay."

—o—

"He’s sick." Harry says.

"What do you mean? Does he have the flu?" Zayn asks.

"No. The doctor said he doesn’t have long left."

"W-what?" Liam stutters out in shock. 

"That’s what he said." Harry replies and breaks down in sobs.

—o—

"You alright, babe?" Harry asks. They’re back on the couch again with Niall’s head in Harry’s lap as he fights with himself to stay awake.

"Yeah, today is a good day." And Niall smiles.

"I love you." Harry says and leans down to press his lips softly against Niall’s. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that.

"I love you too, Harry." Niall reply and stroke Harry’s cheek. “Promise you won’t ever forget me?"

"I won’t, I promise. I could never forget you, I love you too much."

"But you’ll move on, right? When I’m gone? I don’t want you to be sad and alone." 

"Let’s not talk about that now. I just want it to be you and I here, in this moment. Let’s not think about anything else."

"Okay." Niall replies and smile again. Harry loves Niall’s smile.

—o—

"Harry? What are you doing?" Louis asks as the three other boys step into the living room.

"He was just taking a nap! Why won’t he wake up?!" Harry cries, cradling Niall’s motionless and cold body against his chest.

"Is he…?" Liam trails off in shock.

"He won’t wake up. He’s not waking up. Niall!" Harry screams, his body racking with uncontrollable sobs. “Niall wake up!" 

"Harry…you have to let him go." Zayn tries, tears streaming down his face.

"I can’t." Harry croaks out. “I can’t and I won’t."

—o—

Harry inhales a deep breath as he takes a step closer to the edge. “I’m coming Niall." He whisper to the wind and as he let himself fall, he can’t stop smiling because he’ll be with Niall again. Just like it’s supposed to be.


End file.
